


Relations

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deal With It, The Host and the Jims are related, for various backstory reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: At the end of a meeting, the Jims and Host drop a bombshell on the gathered egos.
Relationships: The Host & The Jims
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Relations

“That should wrap this up, unless anyone else has something to say?” Dark glanced around, tired of the entire meeting at this point. At this point, various small scuffles between the various egos had been solved, though mostly without their influence. It had taken a few hours, Host’s soft narrations at their side keeping them relatively sane. It didn’t help that this wasn’t just the normal main eight, but in fact every ego that could possibly make it, meaning the room was packed to capacity, with varying attention spans. 

There was silence for a moment, before CJ elbowed RJ in the side, and RJ looked up suddenly. “Oh yeah! We’re gonna be gone for the weekend! Doing a brotherly bonding thingy!” 

“It’s been awhile!” CJ agreed, and Dark simply nodded. A weekend without the Jims right behind them trying to ‘interview’ them? At the moment? It sounded like heaven. The manor might even be quiet for once. 

“Far too long in my opinion.” Host piped up, and the Jims both grinned at him, nodding quickly, completely in sync. 

“Like... what eighty years at this point?” 

“To be fair to me, I thought you were dead.” Dark blinked, looking over to Host, who was smirking, head facing the Jims, but Dark knew Host well enough to know that the smirk was not meant for the twins.

“Wait, hold on.” Bim shifted, leaning forwards in his chair, staring towards him. “Host, you’re going with them on the brother bonding thing they’ve got going on?” 

“Of course he is! He’s our baby brother, why wouldn’t he come along?” CJ grinned, seemingly oblivious to the shock in the other assembled egos. 

“Your... baby brother?” Wilford asked softly, amusement slipping through in his tone, and Host huffed out a sigh. 

“I wish you would stop calling me that. I’m over a hundred years old at this point.”

“You’ve barely hit that milestone, Quill!” This was another shock to the various egos, most of whom didn’t even know the Host’s birthday, to the point that it had sparked a rumor that he didn’t even have one.

“Okay, hold on.” Dark cut them off before the banter could get too far. “You three are... related?” 

“Yes.” Host sighed softly. “They’re my older brothers. I thought they were dead, but, as it turns out, a good amount of people were wrongly reported dead that day.” Dark narrowed their eyes, but Host moved on rather quickly. “Still, I thought they were dead, they proved to me that they are who they say they are, so, we have around eighty years to catch up on.” 

The room went silent, staring at one of the three egos, before Host cleared his throat, as if he needed to gain any more attention than he already had. “I believe... that was all?” He phrased it as a question, but it shook Dark out of their frozen state, and they nodded. 

“Yes, uhm... dismissed.” They shook their head slightly, as if trying to manually clear the fog, and Host stood, moving out of the room, quickly followed by the twins, one on each side of him, talking about the weekend they were about to embark on. Though the Jims were the two overwhelming voices, if one listened closely, they could hear Host piping in his thoughts as well. 

For a moment, the room was silent and still, as no one else moved, before Ed Edgar piped up. “How in the hell did those three come from the same family?” No one had an answer for him.


End file.
